


All Down to Fate

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Meeting, Crush, Fate, M/M, meet cute, slow mo running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: After transferring schools Blaine finds a friend (and a future husband, obviously) in Kurt.





	

Blaine was a firm believer in fate. The idea that every event, good or bad, in his life let him to his soulmate was so romantic and Blaine was a hopeless romantic after all.

Maybe transferring could lead me to my soulmate. He thought optimistically.

But as Blaine spotted Kurt (how could he not? Kurt stood out and even if he didn't Blaine was sure he would look at Kurt as soon as he saw him, he was gorgeous) he had feeling his new found belief in soul mates was because of the older boy.

Only a week ago Blaine had moved schools. He'd made his Mum wait till the bruises the bat had left had faded first before the transfer to Mckinley. His last school had been full of homophobic idiots, and 3 seniors took it further than just pushes and insults. Blaine shook his head, as if that would make the horrific memories fade. 

Think of anything else. Or Kurt, that's all you've been doing this weekend. Blaine had met Kurt one his very first day, when he dropped his books and a cute (handsome, gorgeous, perfect - all described Kurt equally) stranger (at the time) helped him. It was like a cliché movie scene, but better because it was real. 

So of course Blaine had a lot of belief (or hope) in fate bringing them together. 

"Hey." Kurt said in a cheery way only he could manage on a Monday the was probably going to complain about, in a crappy public school in Ohio. 

"Hi Kurt." Blaine replied, mostly glad not to blush. (Blaine had never blushed more in his life before he met Kurt.)

"There's nothing worse than school on a Monday. I have this theory schools just an excuse to keep teenagers off the street because they're more likely to commit a crime before 3." 

"You would." Blaine joked. 

"Is that sarcasm I detect?" Kurt asked. Ironically of course, Kurt was obviously the sarcastic one. He seemed to run on sass, an endearing quality Blaine liked about him. "Your lucky your cute with that attitude." Although it was a joke (probably) Blaine felt the familiar blush returning. 

"You're so mean. And not even that cute to balance it out." A lie, obviously. But at least Blaine didn't seem like his brain was melting out of his ears. 

"I'm hurt." Kurt said sarcastically, Blaine was right, Kurt seemed to drip sarcasm.

"Sure you are." Blaine replied. "So I was thinking about joining glee."

Kurt's face lit up as he smiled. "It's like your trying to be perfect."

"I was thinking Katy Perry?" Blaine suggested.

"How top 40." Kurt said. "I'm not even surprised." Blaine laughed, smiling at Kurt.

"There's nothing wrong with Katy." Blaine argued, thinking of his collection of CDs he owned. She was amazing.

"Obsessed." Kurt sang, nudging Blaine. "But like I said, your lucky your cute." Blaine blushed, opening his locker to hide it. 

"Why are you in such a good mood anyway?" Blaine asked. "Last week you said, and I quote, 'Monday, school and idiots are the worst things to put someone through at 7am'."

"I haven't seen any idiots yet, that's all." Kurt said, blushing enough for his cheeks to be tinted pink. "Stop changing the subject from your Katy obsession."

"I'm not obsessed. I have a healthy liking to her music." 

The bell rang, signalling start if first period. "Saved by the bell." Kurt commented.

"From what?"

"My wit which you have no chance of keeping up with." Kurt said grinning.

"Your mean." Blaine said, pouting.

"I prefer sassy. Come on new kid I'll walk you to class." Kurt said, pulling on Blaine's wrist to lead him to class. 

Definitely soulmates. Blaine thought. If he wasn't, we won't be running in slow motion.


End file.
